Smosh in Amnesia
by BlackBloodFreak
Summary: What happens, if PewDiePie goes to America and stays at a fan of his who lives a few blocks away from Smosh? This... is Smosh in Amnesia! WARNING: Ianthony, slight PewDieCry. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Suprise!

„H-h-how's it going, bros? My name...is Peeewdiepieee! Welcome back to Happy wheels! This time i'll only do user made PewDiePie levels. Ain't that lovely?" Felix made his introduction to another video his bros will love. He did his normal commentaries: Irresponsible dad hating his son, segway guy who's attracted to Vespa and some „Santy Power!". When h erecording was over, his girlfriend came in. „Hi!" she greeted. „Hey, Cutie! What's up?" Pewdie greeted back. Marzia's hands were behind her back as she spoke, „You know how you said you wanted to go to America? Again?" Pewdie stared at her for a moment and then realised it. „You just spent your month allounce to buy us tickets to America, didn't you?"

„No, actually i've been saving money for a while. And..." Marzia started showing one plane ticket in her hands, „You're going alone."

„What? No, I can't go without you!"

„Yes, you can. Besides...I didn't gett off work anyway."

„Are you sure you're okay with it?"

„Absolutely! You need a vacation."

Felix stared at Marzia for a second. He then standed up his chair and pulled her into a hug. „You're the best girlfriend ever!" CutiePie giggled and hugged back. „Thank you, Felix" They pulled away from eachother. „Now go pack up your things. The plane leaves on Friday morning." Marzia said giving Felix a peck on the cheek before leaving the room. „Alright!" he said closing his computer.

* * *

**A.N: So this is pretty much a story out of bored and watching too much Chaoticmonki,PewDiePie and Smosh. Smosh comes in chapter 3 and Cry in chap 5...i think. So don't yell at me thinking I fooled you. There IS Smosh. Hope you like. x3**


	2. Chapter 2

„Oh my god, it's HIM!" a fan of PewDiePie screamed. Felix chuckled seeing the big group of bros welcoming him in the airport. „How's it going, bros?" he greeted. Everyone laughed. Felix grinned and started to brofist the fans. Some even wanted his autogramm. Felix signed them gladly.

PewDie went outside and called for a taxi. A younger taxi driver pulled up and PewDiePie got in. „Hi! Do you know a good hotel?" he asked the driver. „Hmm...oh! Got one!" the driver answered and drove away from the airport.

The taxi driver stopped at a larger hotel which was more than 10 stories high. „Than you!" PewDie smiled giving the taxi driver the money. „Well, it's my job. Good-bye!" he said back. „Bye!" PewDie said and got out of the taxi with his bags. He looked at the hotel and listened as the taxi drove away.

Felix walked inside to the reception desk. „Hello. Do you have any 1-person rooms?" „Umm sorry, we're full." The guy at the reception desk said. He was a little bit younger than Felix, 21. He had shiny blonde hair and dull green eyes. He was wearring the hotel uniform. He looked up and jawdropped. PewDie blinked at the younger man and asked, „You're a bro?" The guy nodded still in awe. „I'm sorry I don't have any rooms." He finally snapped back into reality. PewDie sighed. „What about my place. I have a guest room." The reception desk guy got an idea. Felix raised an eyebrow, „Are you sure?" „Of course! It's not everyday my idol comes to America!" Pewdie joked, „Aww, you're making me blush!" The younger man laughed and finally introduced himself, „I'm Jason." PewDiePie smiled but the smile went off when he asked, „So... am I gonna have to wait until your work is done?" „Nah, we can go right now. Give me a minute." Jason said and walkd away He soon came back with his regular clother. He was wearing a grey T-shirt, a little ripped jeans and blue sneakers. He said, „Okay let's go!" They walked outside to Jason's car.

Jason stopped at a 3 story house. „You have a nice home." Felix complimented. „Thank you!" Jason almost shouted out of joy stopping the engine. „No problem, bro." PewDie sauid getting out of the car. He oticed some action going on a few blocks away. „Hey, what's going on in there?" he asked pointing towards the three men one filming the other two with a camera. „Oh, I live a few blocks away from Smosh. Do you know them?" Jason asked getting PewDie's bags from the trunk. Felix nodded, „Yeah! They're like realy popular on Youtube, right?" „Yeah, I like watching their vids too." He said giving PewDie's bags to him.

Jason unlocked his house door telling PeWdie to come in. Felix walked in looking around. „Okay, so the guest room is over here..." Jason said walking to a door on the left from the front door. PewDiePie opened it. The room was small. It had a bed, a night drawer and a table with a chair. PewDie put his bags in a corner and told Jason, „Thanks for letting me stay." Jason smiled, „No problem, Bromaster! How long are you gonna stay in America?!

„3 weeks or so."

„Wow, that long? What about your bros? They want new videos!"

„They'll probably understand."

Jason smiled again. „But if you want, my computer has Amnesia, Facade and GTAiv in it."

„I'll remember that."

„Oh and I have a younger sister too."


	3. Chapter 3

Ian and Anthony had just finished filming another episode of „Luchtime with Smosh". „I'm gonna go upload it!" Ian said walking to his room. „Okay." Anthony replied cleaning up the table they always eat in. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair feeling hotter than usual. „Ian! Is the conditioner on?" he called. Ian shouted back, „Uhh no, I turned it off yesterday because it was too cold." Anthony went and turned it on. Since it was under a window he looked out. He saw Jason and some man. „Hmm. Jason made a new friend." He said out loud. „What?" Ian asked. He was still too hot so he took off his shirt. Just then Anthony walked in. „I said Jason-„ he couldn't finish. Ian smirked and joked, „Like what you see?" Anthony mumbled obviously flustered, „I'm not your girlfriend, Ian. And put your shirt back on!" „But i'm hot!" Ian pouted. Anthony flustered even more rolling his eyes. „I said Jason made a new friend." „Oh. Okay then!"

Anthony sat next to Ian watching the upload. „Oh, I just remembered! We have to give Jason's sister her hairbrush back. You know, the one we used in one of our videos?" Ian remembered. „Oh yeah! Let's return it tonight then!" Anthony responded.

„What's up, Earth? Funny and Freaky here!" Jason started his youtube video with his 14-year old sister, Jane. „And guess who we have here? Drumroll please!" Jane said tapping her fingers against the table as Felix slowly appeaared on the camera focus. He grinned and waved, „How's it going, bros?" Jason and Jane grinned. „So...PewDiePie is renting a room in my house and I made him to join our Amnesia video!" Jason said. „Yeah, like...when I came home from school I was literally ready to faint when I saw PewDie, like...OH MY GOD IT'S PEWDIEPIE!" Jane said and laughed.

Jane had greyish green eyes and long blonde hair with black highlights that was in a ponytail. Her bangs we're really messy. She was wearing a black tunic, different colored wristbands, blue skinny jeans and black converses.

There was a knock on the door. „I'll go get it! You can start the custom story." Jane said walking to the front door. She opened it and immidietly saw her hairbrush. „Hey! We got your hairbrush back." Ian said. „Oh! Thanks!" she replied grinning.

Meanwhile, Felix was allowed to read the description:

„Suprise, by HellandHeaven. Nice name! You find yourself in a strange room, with strange people." „Hangover!" Jason sang jokingly. PewDie laughed and continoued, „But a monster is hungry and wants every one of you to be his dinner." Jason clicked start and the custom story started to load.

„Well, if you need anything else, feel free to ask." Jane said smiling cutely at the two men. They smiled back. Anthony's smile faded. „Um,Ant? You okay?" Ian asked. „I feel...weird..."Anthony said before collapsing on the ground. „Anthony!" Ian shouted before passing out himself. Jane blinked a the two guys. „Jane! Felix... Smosh..." Jason said at the open door of the living room before he tripped and fell down unconsious. PewDiePie had passed out his face on the keyboard. Jane blinked and asked herself out loud, „What the fuck is going on?" before the world around her spun and everything went black.

**A.N Sorry for the really...Really...REALLY late update. And I promise it will get longer and more interesting. Rewiev please! **

**Also – HOLY S*** so many peole are following this story! D:**


End file.
